1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to conduit connector devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a conduit connector assembly including an angled conduit gripping means for connecting a conduit carrying electrical wires to an electrical junction box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical wiring is used for the connection of main electrical power lines and electrical outlets in order to provide access to electrical power in residential and commercial buildings and the like. Electrical junction boxes are provided in the buildings to receive portions of the electrical wiring and contain and isolate therein splices in the wiring which extends from the junction boxes to the main electrical power lines and to outlets and switches in the building. For protection of the electrical wiring, the wiring is generally housed and carried within metal conduits or metal cables (hereafter referred to as conduit). It is also desirable to connect ends of the metal conduits to the electrical junction boxes.
A variety of devices have been used over the years for connecting conduits which carry electrical wires to electrical junction boxes. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,071 to Tuisku, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,578 to Moran et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,604 to Dola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387 to Stikeleather et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,721 to Sheehan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,164 to O'Neil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,499 to Favalora, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,280 to Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,013 to Schnell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,106 to O'Neil et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,437 to Schnell.
One such device produced and sold by Hubbell, Incorporated, of Orange, Conn., includes a fitting body having an interior bore with four integral end tabs folded ninety degrees to serve as an end stop at a first opposite end of the fitting body for insertion into an electrical junction box and a spring clip for attachment at the bottom of a second opposite end of the fitting body for gripping a conduit carrying electrical wires inserted within the fitting body. While this prior art Hubbell conduit connector device has performed with satisfaction over the years and has met objectives it was originally designed to achieve, the device does not meet current performance standards. As in the case of any product, over time improvements are required.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of the prior art Hubbell conduit connector device which meets current performance standards and yet is economical to manufacture.